The fate of the world rests in their hands
by Tiger demon of light
Summary: Nevaeh has been training at the tigeroid base to controll her powers all these years. Now that she's controlled that power, she goes to join the chasers. Read to find out what happens (too lazy to write a good summary) [FinnXOC]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Tai Chi Chasers, I just own my idea and my OCs  
"..." Speech  
'...' Thoughts

"Leaving the base?" I was simply shocked while hearing those words come out of Elder Pyron's mouth. "Yes Nevaeh," Elder Sid replied. "You remember the rules, once you've mastered your power, you go and join the chasers!" "I've already made arrangements with Elder Kimorka to meet you at the nearest town. You'll be meeting them there in the day after tomorrow understand?" Elder Pyron explained. "Yes I understand," I sighed. "Good," said Elder Sid. "You are excused."

I head out to the waterfall that hides our base from outsiders. It helps me come to my senses. I looked at my pendant. It was dark blue. I got it from my parents I was too young too remember and they gave it to me right before they died in a nuclear explosion caused by mortals. Yeah my parents must've been really out of shape when they died. As soon as it happened, I was sent to the base along with Finn who's parents also died from the explosion. We trained together until he had to leave and join the chasers. I was trying to remember when it happened. I remember I was 8 when it happened, so it was 3 years ago because now I'm 11.

"So what did the elders want?" Questioned my ginger tiger Enya. "The elders said I can control my powers so were joining the chasers the day after tomorrow." I explained. "Really! That's great, not only can you control your powers, but I can finally see Hak and you can see Finn!" I put on a fake smile, to make her happy. But the last part kept me thinking. 'Will Finn even recognize me when I come? Hmmm.'- " Nevaeh!, Earth to Nevaeh!, hey are you in there?" "Wha" I said with still part of me in my thoughts. "Well," she said. "Well what?"  
"Are we going to just stand here, or are we going to go back inside?" She repeated. I didn't answer for a while, 'maybe this arrangement is for the best,'I start to think. "Hmmm maybe I'll give it a try" I say still in my thoughts as we walk back into the base

Well I'm sorry if this sucks, I will make another chapter soon. And this is Nevaeh's OC form:  
Name: Nevaeh  
Age: 11  
Love interest: Finn  
Appearance: fair skin, long blonde hair, and orange-ish eyes. She wears a white tank top with a yellow sleeveless shirt underneath, short denim jeans, flip flops, and a pendant from her parents  
Personality: usually calm, and shy, but she has this habit of jumping to conclusions.  
History: find out later, (hint: the one I gave you in this chapter isn't the real one)  
Pet: tai chi sensing tiger named Enya (like Hak except she has ginger fur)  
Other: her pendant is like a mood ring.  
I hope you liked this so far and will continue to read because I promise you it will get more interesting  
Demon out


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi!  
I got so many reviews saying how much you love my story so I'm inspired to write another chapter. So here we go  
XxXxX**  
The last days of living at the base went by as if it were only an hour. Probably because I spent most of my time trying to master this new card I got. Troong the gun character. Although it should be called the card that is impossible to master.

When the time came for me to leave I said my goodbyes to everyone, trying to fight back my tears as I hop on one of those hovercrafts while Enya was perched on my shoulder like a parrot. "Polly wanna cracker?" I said jokingly. Though I regretted it as soon as I said it because Enya seems like an ordinary cat, until you meet her claws. Luckily I was able to get them out of my shoulder.

Our ride through town was fairly enjoyable, with two flaws. One, Enya kept nagging at me asking if I knew the right way, which lead to the 2nd flaw of the trip.

While Enya was nagging away, I was trying to navigate my way through, without freaking the mortals out. I was doing a pretty good job at it until something came flying at the hovercraft that sent us crashing down. I looked up and I saw that I was in an alleyway. I got up though just in time to see a gang staring back at us. As soon as Enya got a glance at them, she ran inside a cardboard box laying on the ground. Of course I knew how to protect myself without Tai Chi characters, but my appearance made me look like one of those girls in tv shows that have NO use!

I had long blonde wavy hair that went down to my waist, slightly tanned skin, and gold eyes. I wore a white tank top with a yellow top part, denim jean shorts, and flip flops. I also had my pendant, an alexandrite necklace that was more like a mood ring.

The gang walked closer to me inspecting my every move. "That's a pretty necklace you got there." One of them commented. "Why don't you hand it over and save us the trouble of taking it from you." "Yeah right!" I yelled while doing a jump kick that hit him right in the head knocking him cold. The other guys looked at him, and back at me as if they were about to avenge him. I was about to point out that he wasn't dead when two guys started coming at me from either side so I simply jumped in the air allowing the two to head but one another. Finally one last one that was bigger than all of them, probably the leader, was headed at me so I did another jump kick that hit him in the stomach. "Oof" he exclaimed while falling to the ground. "Guess I'm not so defenseless after all." I said knowing they couldn't hear me. I grabbed Enya and the hovercraft ran off. "Now to find the chasers!" Enya pointed out.  
**XxXxX  
And done! Sorry if I don't update quickly at times, just know that I'm either doing schoolwork, or I have major writers block due to ELA benchmarks that soak up all of my creativeness. CURSE YOU SCHOOL!  
Thank you to all the people encouraging me in the 1st chapter inspiring me to continue.  
BFN (bye for now)  
Demon out.**


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Yay! I'm on summer break! So lets play a guessing game! guess who's back?

Finn: Poseidon?

Rai: Someone annoying?

Nevaeh: Chuck Norris?

Me: No, No, and Oh god No! The answer was me!

Rai: so I was right.

Me: hey I'm the author here, so I could put you in a princess costume right... Now (snaps)

Rai: Ahhhhhh! (Runs away

Me: MUAHAHAHA!

Anyways, these next few chapters will show another side of Nevaeh (she has many sides) so without further ado, here is the next chappie :D

I do not own Tai chi chasers, just my plot and OC also Nevaeh is going to go through extreme character change because right now I don't really like the way I first made her character and I don't have the heart to kill a character. So I'll make sure it fits in with the story but she might be a bit more sarcastic.

* * *

"Hmm now how are we going to fix this hovercraft?" I ask Enya. We had sat down in another alleyway and started pushing random buttons until something happened (which in our case unfortunately, meant an explosion that the whole town heard)

Both Enya and I knew the townsfolk would be coming soon so we made a run for it, this time leaving the hovercraft.

We came into town square only to realize that that gang wasn't the only problem here.

We saw multiple explosions and the people in this town screaming their heads off and taking shelter.

Now all we needed were some lights, and some "ooh, ahh"s and we would have a perfect fireworks display.

While watching the whole commotion, I muttered to myself "one word, Dragonoids" Enya glared at me. "So are we gonna do something or are you just gonna stand there like a helpless mortal?" She asked angrily.

I sighed. "Fine! Let's go." I said while running towards the commotion.

We reached the Dragonoids and I was about to pull out a card when, "Tai chi wha Fire!" Cried some kid with red hair. I don't recall elder Kimorka describing him to me. He wore a red and orange shirt, shorts and high tops. Yup this guy was obsessed with fire.

A blast of fire came out of his card and blasted the Dragonoid with a whip in his hand. "Alright! Direct hit!" He said cheerfully. There was no way I was going to let this fire freak steal the show!

I took out one of my more familiar cards and my activator. Red tiger stripes appeared under my eyes and on my arms my hair became 3 and a half inches longer and more wild looking.

I then swiped the card I my activator. "Tai chi Shou, light!" I shouted as the symbol appeared in the air as a beam of light came shooting out of it. The light beam shot at the Dragonoid that had a whip in his hand.

Though he dodged my attack at the last second and it crashed into the building behind him.

I cursed under my breath as I watched screaming mortals evacuate the building in panic.

All the Tigeroids turned to see who had called that attack but they were left in confusion because Enya and I had already hidden behind a building.

As the smoke from my explosion faded, another Dragonoid was revealed. This time it was a woman, an she didn't look the slightest bit happy that her secret hiding place was revealed. "Who made that attack?" She shouted before taking out a card and a blue activator. "Tai chi saw, thread!"

The symbol of her card appeared above her head and morphed into a thread. "Good thing she can't see us." I muttered to myself, but I spoke too soon, because the thread came around the corner and grabbed my wrist.

I tried to yank free but the thread yanked my wrist and I was pulled out of the corner.

"I assume you're the brat that revealed my hiding place." She said angrily. " I'll have to punish you for that!" At that point the tigeroids were all whispering about me.

"Who is that?" Asked the red haired kid.

"Rai, that's Nevaeh, she was sent from the Tigeroid base to join the chasers." She explained.

"Kimorka said that she trained with Finn when they were little." Said Donha.

"Is that true Finn?" Tori asked

But there was no reply from Finn. In fact, he wasn't even there. He had somehow left without notice, but where?

"Tai Chi Bing, Ice!" He shouted swiping the card on his activator. It was Finn! But what was he doing?

He aimed the attack on the Dragonoid's thread and looked me directly in the eyes. I don't recall his stare being so cold. "Nevaeh! Use your dagger card to break it free!" He commanded.

"I can't exactly reach my activator." I said pointing to it on the ground, just inches away from my reach.

"Okay then, I'll cut you free!" Said the redhead who they called Rai. He pulled out a different card. "Tai Chi Geom! Sword!" He shouted.

The symbol above his head turned into a sword. He lifted it above his head and it sliced through the thread.

The remaining thread on my wrist faded away on its own.

"Uh thanks" I said with loss of words. He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Hehe don't mention it." He said with a trace if a blush on his face.

He paused. "So Nevaeh, is it true that you knew Finn all the way back then." He asked. Sena slapped him the minute he asked that question. "Rai don't be so rude." She barked.

I smiled. "It's okay Sena, yeah Finn and I used to train together when we were 8." I answered.

Everyone then burst into question.

"Why didn't you come earlier?" Asked Donha

"Are you okay with the arrangement?" Asked Sena.

On and on everyone was asking questionsOnce I managed to answer all of their questions I paused for a moment.

"Where did Enya go?" I asked to myself. I had just realized she wasn't perched on my shoulder like she was earlier. I looked around, but she was nowhere to be found.

"Is something wrong Nevaeh?" Tori asked. I nodded, "Enya as missing." I explained. "She came with me on my trip.

We looked through every alley when finally Rai asked, "Who's Enya?"

"Enya is a tai chi detector, quite like Hak except she's orange." I explained.

"So she's a talking cat too?" Rai asked." I was about to answer when I was interrupted.

"I AM NOT A TALKING CAT!" Screamed a voice coming from an alleyway that I quickly recognized.

"Enya!" I screamed sprinting into the alley. I spotted her in the corner and scooped her into my arms.

"Why did you run off like that?" I asked. Enya, without words, pointed to the broken hovercraft we arrived on. "I had a feeling we would need it later on so I jumped off your shoulder right when you were about to fight the Dragonoids." She explained.

Everyone sweatdropped, "Are you sure it wasn't because you were scared to fight so you ran away?" I asked.

"No I assure you that it was for the hovercraft." She promised. We all rolled our eyes. "Yeah sure you did." We all said simultaneously.

"Well now that we've found Nevaeh we should all go back to the base." Donha suggested. So we all followed his suggestion.

I was about to follow them to their base when someone jerked my arm. I turned around to see it was Sena.

"Hold it! Before you go anywhere else, I need to take you shopping." She said forcefully. I groaned, "But I don't like shopping!" I complained. "Well we need to get you a makeover, because no offence, but you look like a damsel in distress." She explained.

"Ugg fine!" I agreed unhappily "but only so I don't look like a D.I.D."

* * *

Me: so sorry for not updating in a while.

Nevaeh: she had "stuff" she had to do

Rai: and would you get me out of the princess costume?

Me: No! Anyway, *puts on narrating voice on* what will Nevaeh look like after the makeover? Will she even be recognisable? Find out next chapter!

Nevaeh: that's the best you've got?

Me: for now, anyway, I hope next chapter won't take as long as this one!

Nevaeh: but no promises.

Me: so for now R&R

Demon out


End file.
